Two hanyous, One love
by Loveless kaasu
Summary: You are the new girl at school and everyone despises the fact that you are a hanyou. You were locked in a closet and guess who came to your resque...Will make Sango, Kagome, and Miroku soon! SESSHOMARU UP! YAY!
1. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I can still have an imagination can't I??

Today is your first day of school, so it's time to get u and out of bed. Your mom walks in..." (your name) get up," she tells you. You get up and do your routine: take a shower, get dressed, eat, brush your teeth, and anything else you would need to do.

You're a half demon, cat to be exact, and it was you first day at a public high school, and it was about time your mom was going to let you go to public school. You were still scared though, because you didn't know how those humans would react." (your name), lets go, you're going to be late!"

Flimsy and scared, your heart pumped as you walked into the double doors of your new school. You breathed in and out hoping your feet would move forward, but didn't. "Are you new here?" a voice said. You turned around to see three girls about your age, standing there watching you. "Y-yes," you answered back. You noticed that, what seemed to be, the leader of the group was moving her eyes swiftly up and down your face, then up to your cat ears. "Do you need help with anything?" she said sweetly with a grin, as though she was going to laugh. "Well," you began, "I might need some help finding my locker," you said as you gave the girl your paper with your locker number on it. "Oh," she gasped, "Hun, the locker you have here is one of the_ best_ lockers in the school. Here, I'll show you where it is." she said with another one of here grins. You followed her, believing she has become you friend. "Hey," she shot out, "since you have one of the best lockers, you need to close your eyes," you closed you eyes, hoping to have the best locker, and you felt someone push you into a closet and lock the door. "Hey every one, I just caught a half demon!" the girl said with everybody laughing along with her. You felt so stupid, that you could beat yourself up. You began to cry. "Owwww, is the liddle baby demon crying?" she laughed again. You just ignored her and cried. After about 5 lonely minutes crying, someone opened the door, so you slightly brought up your head to see who had the guts to come in here. "Are you alright?" he asked. This boy seemed as though he was also a half demon, "Are you the new girl everyone is talking about?" You nodded. He also had a human with him. "Is she alright, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha? Was that his name? If you were correct, that meant dog demon. "Yeah, I'm fine," you lied. You felt terrible. No, worse than that. So bad that you didn't know the right word for it. The cute dog boy was now looking at you. "So what's your name?"

"(your name) ", you answered back shyly. "Well this is Miroku and I'm Inuyasha." At that moment, Miroku slid by Inuyasha "Pardon me, but will you do the honor of bearing my child?" You were really freaked out by this, Inuyasha could see it. "Miroku, can't you go anywhere with out asking a cute girl to bear your child?" as he hit Miroku on the head. Did he just call you cute? "So who locked you in here?" the dog boy asked. He said it as if you were his girlfriend or something. He sound determined. "Umm, just three girls."

FLASHBACK:

_Close your eyes...here let me help you...hey everyone, I just caught a half demon...(laughing)_

"They must've been Kikyou, Sango and Kagome. Ever since we defeated Naraku, they've been hanging around Kikyou. They call themselves the D.D.s" "Oh," you paused, "What does D.D. stand for?" "God knows what," Miroku said, "I don't even think they know. Inuyasha giggled. You decided to join in on the fun. "So, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "Chemistry", you replied. "Oh, that's with me and Miroku. Chemistry is fun, only when we do experiments." he said. "Come on I'll show you the way."

The dog boy seemed so nice. You knew this would turn out to be a great relationship. "Hey, Miroku is having dinner at my place tonight, want to come?" "Sure," you told him. This would give you the perfect chance to get to know him some more. "Ok, well I'll give you a pump after school on my bike, ok?" You nodded. "So what is your locker number? "278," you said. "Ok, that would be right...ugh...here!" he said, "but you might have some problems with it. I had this one last year, so you just need to ugh...hit it like this," he said as he hit your locker about two times." "Thanks for the tip," you thanked him sweetly. He grinned with a blush. "Ok, let's go off to chemistry then."

"Hey, over here!" Inuyasha called to you. "Hop on!" You ran over to him. "Hey I need to go into the store real quick so you can stay outside if you want." He said to you sweetly. "Sure I'll stay outside." About 5 minutes later you came up to a store. "I'll be right back after I get some milk." "Ok," you said. A few seconds after Inuyasha went in, you noticed some guys looking at you. You kept waiting for Inuyasha to return but it seemed like he was in there for days. Then in a single blink you were being dragged away by the same group of boys. They dragged you into the alley where they began to rip your skirt. Your mouth was covered so you couldn't really scream. It then came to your senses that he was trying to hit on you. You moved violently, trying to get away from his grasp, when he pulled out a knife and stabbed you right in your stomach. You winced over in pain while they ran away. Inuyasha was running toward you. "(your name) You're bleeding, lets get you to my house fast." You looked into his gorgeous golden eyes and watch them tremble. Inuyasha then picked you up and you both to his house. You fell asleep from the calm movement of his knees moving up and down from the pedals of his bike.

You woke in Inuyasha's room to him placing you down on his bed. "Oh, you are awake, I'll be right back." He left the room to go get the first aid box from the bathroom.

He returned in seconds later. He unbuttoned your school blouse and began to treat you. You winced in pain. After he was done, he gave you some of his clothes that you could wear that night. "You hungry?" he asked you. "Yeah, but I won't be able to eat that much since there is a hole in my stomach." "That's ok, I'll be right back." Minutes later, he brought you some ramen to eat before you got your rest. "This is good, who made it?"

"I did, I know it sounds silly, but I just started to cook when my mom needed my help when it was my 9th Thanksgiving." "I don't think it's silly at all. It's great for a guy to cook once in a while." He sort of giggled. "What's so funny?" you asked. "Well, it's just that no one has ever said that to me before, not even Miroku." You sort of giggled then. Inuyasha looked at the clock, it was now 10:46 and it was time you both went to bed.

You winced in pain. You sat up in Inuyasha's bed and groaned. It hurt so bad. You looked at your wound. It had opened again. Inuyasha heard you and got up. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, my wound just opened up again." "Here let me see." He lifted up your shirt he had given you and took off your bandages. "You need new bandages, since these are all bloody." Inuyasha gave you new bandages. You then thought of when you first met Inuyasha. He was so kind and passionate. He was your only friend besides Miroku. Inuyasha then caught your eye. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "Oh, I'm just thinking about today, about what happened, about how we met. Inuyasha seemed to be surprised. He smiled. "Why did you help me out today?" you asked him in curiosity. "Why?" he mimicked, "well there are a few reasons. One: you're a half demon like me and I know how you feel. Two: because your cute." You then blushed. "and Three: because I love you." Your eyes widened. He leaned in toward you and his lips brushed over yours. You then had a quick sweep of happiness rush over your entire body, or maybe that was his hand...no, it was happiness. His tongue brushed over yours, like a puppy scratching on a door to go outside. He whimpered a little. You parted your lips for a deeper kiss. You both then pulled away and gazed into each others eyes. Your eyes started to droop because you were tired from the day. Inuyasha leaned back and you rested on his shoulder, your arm across his body, and him rubbing your back and humming the song "Crash and Burn".


	2. Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I can always try! Hee hee!!

"Ohhhh," you groaned. You were caught in a fight when that filthy panther deva broke 3

of your ribs and your leg. You groaned again. It hurt so badly. You couldn't take the pain

much longer. You began to get a headache. Your body was now numb, from the 2 hours

you sat from after the fight. You started to drift off in a sleep when you heard something

rustling in the bushes behind you. You gazed around, hoping to see what it was. But

when you looked forward again, you saw two large eyes glaring at you. You were too

tired to scream so you just fainted. The creature picked you up and started off...

"Master Sesshomaru, you have returned for me!" screamed Rin as she saw the coldness

of Sesshomaru walking in none other than his big fluff. (Owwww....;P) She ran up to

Sesshomaru, hoping he would throw her up in his arms but didn't. Then she noticed the

strange figure that he had in his arms. "Master Sesshomaru, is that your girlfriend?"

Sesshomaru kept his same glaring face, but blushed. "Rin, go with Jaken to get some

food for our dinner tonight." "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she galloped to Jaken

and chased him through the forest. "Ahhhh! Help me Lord Sesshomaru! She will try to rape me!!!" Jaken screamed. Sesshomaru just hackled at this. He wasn't surprised to hear Jaken screaming as horrified as that. It was normal. Sesshomaru gazed at you wondering if you were alive or not, so he took you to the forest to treat you.

You awoke to him fixing your ribs. "Ouch! Don't push so hard!" you yelled as you saw the creature treating your helpless self. Sesshomaru just looked at you as if he was to kiss you with those sorry and sad eyes. He slapped you unexpectedly and said, "Hush, if you want to live, that is. Yelling won't help you matters any." You felt a warm tear slice through your face as your heart sank from not only physical pain, but emotional too. "Well, why do you have to be such a jerk!? I wasn't the one to tell you to bring me here!" Sesshomaru just looked at you with stern eyes. You felt a rush of fear going through your veins as you thought he might slap you again, but didn't. "Hold still. This might hurt a little." Sesshomaru said plainly. You then realized, he didn't want to harm you, he was only trying to help you. (snap! crack! pop!) "Owwww!!!" you winced. You've never felt this much pain since you were almost bitten in half by a wolf demon. You could almost not breathe. You felt the life drain out of you, pinch by pinch. "There, now you can just go run along and fight some more and get hurt so someone else can hear your bitching." Sesshomaru said sternly as he turned away. But a noise stopped him, it was your stomach. "I guess you're hungry, huh?" "Yeah, I guess so." "When was the last time you ate?" "I think last night." Your stomach growled again, but this time much louder. "Ok, I guess you could slumber with us for ONE night and only ONE night. Clear?" "Yes." "Ok, then, lets go."

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken all stared at you for your bad manners when eating in public. Sesshomaru expected it from Rin, since she was a little girl, but a grown woman?

"That was delicious, uhhhh, what's your name?" you asked brainlessly. Sesshomaru despised giving you the answer, but if it was that you were going to spend the night, he guessed it would be sanitary. "Sesshomaru, and may I ask yours?" "(your name)." Sesshomaru adored your name. It had that feeling in it when you looked at someone and got butterflies in their stomach, just as Sesshomaru did with you. "Lovely name, this is Rin and Jaken. Jaken is my servant, and Rin is my, well what would you call it? My little sidekick." You giggled a little. Sesshomaru never heard a grown woman giggle like a little girl before. It reminded him much of Rin. When he first met her of course.

"_Sesshomaru, I love you!" "I love you too, (your name)." You both leaned in close for a deep kiss, one that shall last forever. Suddenly, an earthquake sounded. Little cracks started to form beneath your feet just as, "SESSHOMARU!!!!" "NOOOOO!!! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! DON'T LEAVE ME (your name)!! I LOVE YOU!!!"_

"_SESSHoooommmmmAAAAAARRrrrrruuuuuuuu!!!" Your voice gave out as you fell far beneath sea level. You couldn't yell anymore. Cold tears ripped your face as you fell deeper into the core of the earth. "(your name), don't leave me...I...I love you..."_

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru! Wake up!!!" you told him as you saw him violently shaking while you had a similar dream to his. Sesshomaru finally woke up. "(your name), come with me, I must show you something." But what could it be? Your heart gave out as he brought you to a special place, sparkling with water droplets. There was a mini waterfall, a hill, a pretty deep lake, green grass and a little hut nearby. "Sesshomaru, why did you want me to see this?" "Because, I think I have fallen deeply in love with you." Those very words froze in your head. _Because, I think I have fallen deeply in love with you. Because, I think I have fallen deeply in love with you. Because, I think I have fallen deeply in love with you. _"Sesshomaru...I...I uhh...I..." you couldn't finish it. For one reason...Sesshomaru leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over yours. For the moment, this was the happiest time of your life. Sesshomaru ran his delicate fingers through your hair. Sesshomaru whimpered. You parted your lips for a deeper kiss. His tongue brushed over yours and he sat you down. He pushed you lightly up against the tree and moved his free hand down your ribs, to your waist. You pulled him closer to you. At that moment, you whimpered as he pulled away from you. You yawned, which made him in a chain reaction, yawn too. Sesshomaru pulled you in his lap and wrapped his fluff around you to keep you warm since it was so cold. He sat up against the tree humming. With that, you fell asleep; dreaming that this day would never end.

Please R&R! I will soon make more like this one about Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. I need the Reviews!!!!! (starts attacking you)


End file.
